The Hat Game
by masterthief-extrodinare
Summary: A game played by your favorite exorcists. plus, Echo and Cat! What will happen when a new game is created by Komui?


The Hat Game

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of -man. I take no credit for any of the creations of Katsura Hoshino. I do , however own Cat, Who is my oc and Echo, who belongs to my good friend deadlyweirdstar. You may not use our characters in anyway unless you ask us first. Thank you!

The Black Order, A home for exorcist the world over. It's science director, Komui Lee, had decided to create a new game of tag. An experiment that involved all eight exorcists who were currently not on missions at the time.

The rules were simple. Everyone was given a hat with their names sewed onto the inside. This was a way, so that if you lost your hat, everyone would know that you had lost the game. The loser had to sit out the rest of the game until only one person was left and declared the winner.

Two figures walked through the halls of the black order talking periodically to one another and laughing periodically. The game was set to begin in just a few minutes. Cat, a blue-eyed 15 year old girl with dark, slightly wavy brown hair walked next to 17 yer old Echo, with bright purple eyes. Both girls were making their way to the stairs while Kanda and Lavi were coming up behind Echo and Cat. Above them Krory and Allen were talking excitedly as they walked past the staircase on their way to the cafeteria. The exorcists, upon hearing about Komui crazy game of tag, all decided not to play.

All of a sudden a golem flew down and a familiar voice boomed from the golems' speakers. It was Komui.

" I have decided to change the rules," Komui declared with a dark chuckle. " Now, if someone steals your hat you must do what ever they say for a whole day!"

Echo and Cat relized they could no longer hear the other exorcists footsteps. Looking around them they relized why.

Allen and Krory had stopped walking and were staring at them with a look the two girls did not like. Below them, Lavi and Kanda were giving them the same look. Both girls gulped. Slowly the other four excorists started to clopse in on the girls. This could not bode well for the two pranksters.

"If I ever got to hear the voice of the devil, I swear it would sound just like Kumoi." Cat mumbled.

Echo and Cat made a split second decision. Echo spread her wings a flew out the window leaving Cat who jumped up into the ceiling into one of her many tunnels she had created all over the Black Order. The two exorcists had played pranks on the other excorcists since the day they met. They knew, full well, that they all wanted to get back at the two for their numorious pranks. Hiding and running were their best options. Which was exactly what they were good at.

Kanda, Krory, Allen and Lavi went off in different directions. They all had A bone to pick with Cat and Echo. Especially Kanda.

Cat continues on her way through her tunnels trying to find a safe place to hide. She could hear the other excorcists hitting her tunnels, so she would fall out. She could also hear a voice cussing and mumbling as they moved through the tunnels. Doors banged and hurried footsteps sounded below her. The hunt was on. She was just about to continue on when she saw another exorcists walk below her, opening doors and checking them with shaking hands. Cat knew this was her opportunity.

Her ice-blue eyes twinkled michiviously as she watched Miranda move around hallway shaking. Smiling cat, Cat removed the cover on her tunnel without a sound and quietly slid her upper body through the opening till she was upside down. Quickly, but steathly she slid Miranda's hat from her head and pulled herself back up into the tunnel. Miranda hadn't even notice that her hat had been stolen.

Meanwhile, deeper within the black order Echo finally found an empty study. A perfect hiding place for he r to hide considering all the hiding places she could hide in were being thoroughly searched. The sound of muttering voices sounded behind the closed door bringing her out of her thoughts. Echo dived behind the coach just as the study door opened and Lavi and Allen entered.

" Where are they?" Lavi asked, frustration lacing his words. He threw his arms into the air turning to Allen for an answer.

"I don't have a clue," Allen told him," we looked in all their usually hiding place, but they weren't in any of them. I even checked the tunnels that Cat has created all over the Black Order."

Echo peeked over the edge of the coach and covered her mouth with her hands to cover her laugh that threaten to leak from her lips. The door of the study bursted open again causing Echo to duck down.

Miranda walked in casting nervous glances all around her. Apperently, the game was making her extremely nervous. Allen and Lavi smiled and started to greet her but stopped suddenly. Echo dared a look over the back of the coach to se what had caused them to stop speaking. She almost burst out laughing upon looking at Miranda's head, but managed to cover her mouth just in time.

Miranda's hat was gone.

Echo, seeing this as a perfect oppurtuinity to escape while they wsere distracted bolted over the coach and ran towards the door at full speed. If only Echo had seem the table in front of the coach and had jumped over it she may have escaped undetected. But, because Echo was Echo it did not work out like that. She tripped over the table and crashed into the shocked thrio, knocking them to the ground.

"Ouch." Echo exclaimed sitting up and rubbing her head.

She looked down at the three people underneath her and jumped up. Spreading her wings she was about to make a hasty retreat when she noticed she was holding something in her hand.

"Whose hat is this?" she asked moving away from tem and looking them over.

Miranda ran and hide in a corner while Allen and Lavi quickly got up and felt there heads for their hats. Echo burst out laughing upon discovering whose hat was missing.

"I have Lavi's hat!" Echo burst out nearly doubling over in laughter. They all jumped when the sound of uncontrollable laughter burst from the ceiling above them to accompany Echo's.

Lavi, who by this time was fuming mad, from getting his hat stolen from the person he was trying to steal their hat from unholstered little hammer, big hammer.

"Little hammer, big hammer! Grow, grow, grow!" Lavi yelled swinging the now humongous hammer towards the source of the laughter in the ceiling.

Cat falls out of the ceiling from one of her tunnels and sits up holding her head. Looking around the room she gulped and backed up to stand next to and Allen slowly began to close in on the two just as Kanda runs in upon hearing the huge crash. Spying Echo and Cat, he begins to inch toward them as well.

"What should we do Cat?" Echo asked her fellow prankster. Hearing no answer, Echo turned to where Cat had been syanding. "Cat?"

Cat was no where to be seen.

"Why did she do this to me?" She cried l,ooking frantically around her for an escape route. Spotting a window behind her and leap to the window sill. Lavi, Allen, and Kanda made a fractic dive for her but they were too late. They watched as Echo free fell, snapping out her wings and soar below them. Angling her wings she shoot above them and into one of the higher windows and disappeared into the room. All three burst from the room to chase after the two tricksters.

Unbenowest to them a silent figure follows them from above. seeing the three seperate the silent figure follows Kanda. Smiling, the figure walks softly up to Kanda and makes her move while his back is turned.

By this time, the science department can hear small explosions and screams coming from all over the black order. They seemed to be getting closer and closer to the science department all the time. Reever sighs and steps into the hallway to see what was going on. Just as he steps out of the door he sees Echo run down the hallway at the end of the corridor. Reever scarches his head as he watches her run by.

"Run away!." Echo screams as she runs.

Reever laughs as he notices her holding another hat besides the one perched on her head.

'I wonder what poor sap she stole that hat from?' Reever thinks to himself. As if to answer his question, Lavi runs by, with his hammer activated, pelting after at full speed.

"Give me back my hat, Echo!"

Reever shakes his head, laughing at how ironic that was.

Suddenly, the golems spread out through the Black Order came to life.

"The game is officially over!" the voice that could only be Komui's sounded. "Everyone who participated in the game please report to my study."

Just a couple of seconds after the anoucment was broadcasted, Cat and Echo ran into the study. Right behind them came Krory, Miranda, Lenalee and Lavi. The last to arrive was kanda right behind Allen.

After everyone arrived Kumoi looked around at the eight exorcists. "Who has whose hat?" he smiled.

"I have my hat and lavi's!" Echo shouted handing her hats to Komui who Verified it, and returned them to her.

"I have Lenalee"s hat," Allen spoke up next.

"And I have Allen's hat," Krory answered.

"I have Krory's" Lenalee said.

Everyone turned to Cat who hadn't said anything yet. They were just about to ask her whose hat she had besides her when an angry yell was heard from the back of the room.

Kanda, who had stood leaning smugly against the wall, who had not lost his hat through the whole game stood looking at his hat with his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell!"

Flipping his hat for everyone to see they could clearly see where his name should have been, read instead, "Miranda."

" Then who has…" Lavi began. Turning they stared at Cat who had started to laugh uncontrollably.

Cat had her hatturned in side out which read, "Cat." But the second hat, that should of read "Miranda instead read"Kanda." Everyone looked at Cat in amazment.

"Vendetta!" Cat cried, running toward the door, only to run into it. Backing up she tries again. Once out of the room she ran off down the hallway waving Kanda's hat like a flag.

"You know, it is really ironic how this all turned out," Kumoi explained," everyone targeted Echo and Cat, trying to pay them back for their numorous pranks, but, insteadit turns out everyone lost their hats to someone else except Echo and Cat."

Echo laughed seeing Kanda still staring dumbly at the hat in his hand.

The hat game, that everyone thought they would be able to get back at Cat and Echo, turned and hit them in the face. Well, there is always next time….

The end?


End file.
